The present invention concerns a hearing aid device with a housing that can be worn in the ear, that comprises at least one acceptance mechanism for a pivoted attachment, and a housing opening to swivel in and swivel out a battery loader.
Hearing aid devices that can be worn in the ear (ITE) possess a housing that is individually adapted to the auditory canal of a hearing device user. In the production of the housing, a housing opening to insert a battery is fashioned on the side facing the eardrum, which is also designated as a faceplate. The housing is subsequently connected with a battery loader in which the battery can be inserted and introduced into the housing through the housing opening. The battery loader comprises a cover, such that, given a closed battery loader, the housing opening is covered in the housing of the hearing aid device wearable in the ear.
Such a hearing aid device wearable in the ear with a housing, a housing opening, and a battery loader is, for example, known from European patent document EP 0 988 776 B1. The hearing aid device shown therein furthermore comprises an electronic module that can likewise be inserted through the housing opening in the housing of the hearing aid device and attached to the housing of the hearing aid device by way of guiding grooves and attachment clips. The battery loader, which thus comprises no direct connection to the housing of the hearing aid device, is finally linked to the electronic module.
However, other embodiments are also known in which the battery loader is connected directly pivoted with the housing of the hearing aid device wearable in the ear. European patent document EP 0 311 233 A2, for example, shows such a hearing aid device. Frequently, hearing aid devices wearable in the ear are pulled from the auditory canal of a hearing device user by pulling on the open battery loader. Upon extraction, comparatively large forces affect the attachment elements of the battery loader. Damage to the attachment can thereby ensue, even an undesired loosening of the battery loader from the housing of the hearing aid device.